


just a taste

by stuckonylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Dominance, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, never written these two before but holy shit i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: never written these two but i was horny for peppernat so peppernat you'll get





	just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> never written these two but i was horny for peppernat so peppernat you'll get

"Something wrong, Natalia?" Pepper asked fakely shy. Natasha was snapped out of whatever daydream she was caught in, and the music of the club flooded her ears once more. Pepper was sitting on the barstool next to her, sipping her drink innocently, as if the straps on the dress she was wearing weren't close to falling off of her shoulders.

"Don't act like you don't know what you're doing," Natasha cooed, trying to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. Pepper only raised her brows and put her drink back on the counter for the bartender to refill it.

"How are we tonight, Virginia?" He asked, obviously staring at a part of Pepper that made jealously ignite inside of Natasha's veins. Pepper swiveled in her chair to face the man and placed her elbows on the table, showing off her chest in the process. 

"We're good," she hummed, picking her drink back up and clinking it against the bottle the bartender was holding before turning back to smirk at Natasha's face. The man walked back towards the other end of the bar, and Natasha grabbed Pepper by the wrist as she stood up off of her stool. She spun around, ending up behind Pepper and brought her mouth to her ear.

"You're being a _slut_, and it isn't cute," she hissed, sending goosebumps up Pepper's arms, and she turned to walk away. Pepper shook it off and went back to her drink, but after ten minutes had passed without Natasha coming back, she excused herself from the bar and got out of her chair. Her feet hit the floor and she instantly felt dizzy - there was no telling how much champagne she had drank since they got there. 

She looked on the dance floor for Nat, but she didn't see her anywhere, so she kept walking around all of the tables where most people were sitting and drinking - no Natasha. The bathroom maybe? Pepper checked, and nope, nothing. Passing back by the hallway next to the back room, she felt a grip on her wrist, and someone pulled her into the dark hallway. 

"It's about time you found me." She recognized Nat's voice, but before she could speak, her mouth was covered with Natasha's hand. "Someone wanted to act up tonight, didn't they?" Pepper whimpered under her girlfriend's touch, and she felt Natasha pulling her into another room. It was pitch black inside of what Pepper figured was a supply closet, and she heard Natasha giggle. "I was gonna wait until we got home for this, but you're being so naughty, Pep. I think I'm gonna have to fuck you right here to get it out of your system." Pepper still couldn't see, but she felt Natasha pull the straps of her dress down to the side and slide it off her chest. "No bra either?" She asked. "Oh, love, you're asking for it," Natasha scolded as she leaned over to put her mouth on Pepper's nipple, swirling her tongue around it. Without warning, she bit it, and Pepper yelped causing Natasha to pop back up. "Be quiet, or someone will hear. Got it?" 

Pepper nodded as Natasha sank to her knees in front of her. The hem of her dress was pulled up, and before she knew it, Nat's fingers were inside her, and her mouth was hovering over her clit, not quite giving her what she needed. Pepper pushed her hips forward.

"Eager, my dear?" Natasha asked, pumping two fingers into her painstakingly slow causing her to groan. This only made Natasha scoff, and she pulled herself out of Pepper. "Come down here, let me taste you." Suddenly, Pepper couldn't have kept standing even if she tried, and she clambered to the ground, leaning up against the wall. Natasha got lower to the floor, and placing her hands on Pepper's knees, she shoved her legs as far apart as they would go. She almost crawled to her, not being able to see Pepper, but she didn't care. She just wanted to _taste_. 

"Natasha, please," Pepper begged before feeling a fingertip on her clit. It rubbed ever so lightly in circles making her bite her lip hard. 

"What is it that you want?" Natasha continued to go in circles, but with more pressure, and she felt Pepper suck in a breath. "You want my mouth on your pussy, Pep? My fingers inside you? That what you want?" She asked her, as she moved her finger to rub against her opening. "Fuck, you're _soaked_. Did I do that?" Pepper nodded her head vigorously, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Just touch me, _please_."

Natasha wasted no time pushing her finger inside and then adding another, while her mouth got to work on Pepper's clit. She circled it with her tongue and sucked it every once in a while, making Pepper cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. The way that Nat curled her fingers, igniting fire in Pepper stomach, and the way she moved her tongue - _fuck_ \- it was more than Pepper could handle. As she neared her breaking point, Nat could feel her tightening up, and just before she sensed Pepper orgasming, she pulled her fingers out with a _pop_ and lifted her mouth off of her. She couldn't see Pepper, but she knew the look that was probably on her face. 

"What the hell?" Natasha rose up from the ground and pulled Pepper up with her.

"Think about that next time you let the bartender stare at your tits, yeah?" Pepper whined. "Let's go. I'll finish with you at home," Nat said, and she made her way out of the closet, waiting for Pepper at the end of the hallway.


End file.
